


My friend, the Death

by PT_Selly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Happy end or what, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Out of Character, Powerful Harry Potter, Soft Severus Snape, but it's not a sad story I think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-11-22 23:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PT_Selly/pseuds/PT_Selly
Summary: What if Harry makes a deal and Severus gets a strange message?





	1. The Deal

Harry excitedly entered an unused classroom on the second floor. He closed the door and waited.

“Ahh. Is it you, again?” asked the person who appeared behind him.

“Who did you expect?” Harry laughed “Are you busy?”

“I’m always busy, young Potter.”

“I hope you can take a break for making a deal.”

“Oh. I can always find some free time for a good deal,” he said.

“Great, because no one would offer you a better one in this century.”

Harry sat up one of the desks and began to tell the details of his plan. After twenty minutes he looked up to the other with hopes.

"Could you help me?”

“Help? I thought we are making business here.”

“You know what I mean,” said Harry huffily

“Are you fully aware what you are asking and what you are offering in return?”

“Of course I am, but no cheating!”

 

“Contrary to any horror stories, I do not cheat, young Potter.”


	2. The gift

There was a tradition in Hogwarts that the graduating students give presents to their teachers. Usually, the students of each House give one gift together, but it’s not uncommon that some students give personal gifts too. During the last dinner the graduates say their thanks, and after that, there is a farewell party until dawn.

Harry was nervous. In the last days, he was 100% sure he wanted to do this. But now... Now he was terrified. What if it doesn’t work? He’ll make a fool of himself if it’s not working. A Ravenclaw girl just walked back from the teachers' table. Harry took a deep breath and stood up.

When Harry began to walk to the high table with Ron and Hermione half of the students went silent. The other half not, because they were sure he would give a present to McGonagall. The complete silent came when Harry stopped in front of Severus Snape.

“Sir,“ he said shyly

“Yes, Mr Potter?”

Snape couldn’t deny his surprise even if he wanted too. He never got anything personal, not even from his Slytherins. So when Harry stopped in front of him, He was excited and nervous at the same time.

"I would like to give something to you if you accept it.”

Snape nodded and stood up.

"Please give me your hand" when Harry saw that he handed his right arm, he added "The one with the Mark on it."

Snape froze, and he stared at Harry. The boy smiled at him encouragingly.

"Trust me, Sir. I won't hurt you. I promise."

He held out his arm, and Harry rolled up his robe. The Dark Mark was still there. Many thought after Voldemort downfall it would disappear, but it wasn't even faded.

"Are you sure about this, mate?" asked Ron

"Completely. Give me the wand."

Ron gave the Elder wand to Harry, who he gently hold Snape's hand and he smiled at him again. There wasn't any noise in the Great Hall, and every student was watching them.

" I, Harry James Potter, The Master of the Deathly Hallows, summon the Death to fulfil our deal."

Snape tried to wrest his hand from Harry's, but the boy was holding tightly. There was fear in his eyes, and he was shaking his head desperately.

"Trust me" Harry whispered

In the next second, there was a little colder and darker in the Great Hall. Several students cry out in surprise when a black smoked appeared next to Harry and took shape slowly. Harry almost laughed when he saw the Death took his two-meter long hooded form and he brought his scythe too. There's no doubt he likes drama.

"We agreed. Tell me what to do, and you will get what yours," said Harry.

"Talk to it. Use the language what they think it's cursed, but it's as old as the humanity. Talk to it and order to return to its master.”

Harry looked into Snape infinitely dark eyes, then looked back to the Mark. What's the language that is as old as the humanity? He sighed fretfully. Why couldn't the Death just say the answer simply? He sighed again, and it sounded like a hiss. Of course! The language of the snakes. Harry looked back to Snape, who suddenly couldn't decide where to look; to the Death, to Harry or his arm. In his other hand, he had his wand, although he didn't know who to attack or whether he had to attack anyone at all.

Harry pointed the wand to the Mark, and when he spoke again, a dreadful hiss came out from his lips. The light from the wand brought the snake alive on Snape's arm. The animal was slowly moving around the skull. Because of the incredible amount of magic, the air was shaking around Harry. When the snake rose up to the eye-level, the Death reached out and wrapped his bony fingers around it. The trapped animal hissed with fear but a moment later never moved again. The Death took a bow and disappeared. At the same moment, Harry Potter collapsed in front of the high table.


	3. Give something back

Hogwarts’ student will remember this day for a long time. Not just because the Death himself appeared in the Great Hall, but Severus Snape jumped over the teachers’ table like a panther when Harry collapsed. After the Death disappeared the panic broke out. Everyone was screaming and McGonagall needed all her knowledge and power to stopped the students. After Madam Pomfrey announced that Harry was alive, and only magically exhausted was possible to make order again.

The aforementioned young Gryffindor was lying one of the infirmary’s bed, next to him Severus Snape was sitting who wasn’t willing to leave him even for one minute. His robe was still rolled up on his left arm. Severus still couldn’t understand what just happened. He didn’t cry, but his eyes were full of tears when he looked at his forearm. His bare forearm. He hadn’t seen his arm like this since he was twenty and he didn’t think, not even in his wildest dream, that one day he would live without the Mark.

"Do you like it?" asked Harry languidly

Severus immediately moved to Harry's bed. The boy sat up, and he tenderly stroked Severus' forearm.

"Do you like it?" he asked again

"Thank you" he whispered, while he was holding back tears, then he embraced Harry. "You scared me. When you fainted, I thought... I thought he took your life away."

“I’m sorry Sir, I didn’t want to scare you. I didn’t know It would take that much of my magic, and the Death didn’t warn me when we were speaking about the details.

Severus pushed Harry a little away.

“You talk about the Death as you were friends.”

“Sometimes, when I’m bored I summon him to talk. He’s really cool,” he said, smiling.

“Cool? It won't be you if you do not think the Death is cool.   
“Once he said that sometimes I bored him to death. I laughed this for a  whole week.”

Severus also had to admit it was funny. One of his hand was still resting on Harry’s waist, with the other one he stroked his face.

“What was your part of the deal?”

“I gave back the Hollows,” said Harry quietly. He averted the man’s glance

“The Hollows?”

“Yes. The Elder Wand, Resurrection Stone and the Cloak of Invisibility” he sighed when he said the last one.

“You gave up the only thing what your father left to you? Why Harry? I’m not worth that much.”

Before Harry could reply; a cold wind ruffled their back. End of the bed a well-known black fog appeared and the Death retook a shape. This time he wasn’t tall, and he didn’t bring his scythe. He wore his hood, but he looked more like a monk than the Death. Severus suddenly stand up and pointed his wand at him.

“You cannot take him!” he said threateningly, and he protected Harry with his own body.

“I’m not here to take young Potter life, Severus. You can put down your wand.”

Harry gently touched Severus’ arm and pulled him back; he smiled on him. Severus sat back on the bed, but his wand was still in his hand. The Death found creditable that the man would even stand up against him to protect Harry.

“Why are you here?” asked Harry

“To give you something back.”

Harry looked at the Death uncomprehendingly, when he laid the Cloak of Invisibility to the edge of the bed.

“Do you know young Potter, how old is the Death?”

“As old as the humanity?” asked Harry back

“Almost. And do you know during this time how many people I saw die?”

“Damn much?” guessed Severus

The Death laughed.

“Yeah, We can say like that.”

The Death leant on Harry’s bed and sight. Severus found it terrified, that he has features like a human.

“I watched millions of people born and die. Yes, I’m there when they were born“ he added when Harry looked at him with shock. “But not just me, but my two sisters too, Lady Born and Lady Faith. The three of us keep the balance in the Universe. During my infinity existence, I remember a very few people, and I follow even fewer people’s lives. But If I did, It’s because they were special. One of them was Ignotus Peverell. Do you know why?”

“Because he cheated you with his siblings?” asked Harry

“No” the Death laughed “ Actually I don’t remember his siblings, they were just like most of the other people, they want power. But he was different. This part is not in the legend, but first, he didn’t want anything that I just let him go. He was humble. In the end, he asked the cloak because he knew, he could hide from me and live a happy. He was wiser than anyone I’ve ever met before. When I had little free time, I always spent to watch his life. I watched how he found love, how he got his family, how his children found out about magic and the power of the cloak. When his time has come, I greeted him as an old friend and lead him by hand to the underworld. Then I watched his children’s lives, and his children’s children live. I tried to follow where are the hollows, but I didn’t pay much attention neither than the Peverell family, where the cloak has been handed from father to son.”

“Why are you telling this to me?” asked Harry curiously.

“Because when I looked you, young Potter, I see him. You are humble and generous. You always put the needs of the others in front of yours, and sometimes you make heart-breaking sacrifices for the others. Don’t think I didn’t see the pain in your eyes when you offered the Hollows for payment. You, who never knew your father, gave up the only thing that connects you to him. You gave it up, to give Severus what he secretly wanted the most. In this selfish world, I rarely see this kind of selflessness.”

Harry low his head down while he blushed.

“That’s why I decided, that I give the cloak back to you.”

“You give back to me?” Harry suddenly rose his head “Why?”

“Why? Because you deserve it. Out of the Hollows, the cloak is the most innocence. For childish pranks it’s perfect, of course, you can use it for evil things, but luckily not many people thought about it. On the other hand, the Elder Wand is the most powerful wand, and the Resurrection Stone could bring back people from death which is a very dangerous game. And what did you used these Hollows? With the cloak, you sneaked into the library to find out who was Nicholas Flamel or sneaked into the kitchen or Hogsmeade for some sweets. With the Resurrection Stone you brought back your parents, but only to get the strength for the final battle, and you didn't think even for a moment to keep them here. And with the Elder wand you defeat the most dangerous and dark wizard and then you repaired your own and never use it again until today. These three hollows were yours for almost a year. You had immeasurableness power. You could have ruled me or commanded me, and I was obliged to fulfil each request. You could destroy whole cities if you wanted to. And what did you do? Sometimes you summoned me to talk! Because you wanted to know the Death!”

Severus looked flabbergasted to Harry. After the war, Harry suffered so much of the press’ and the ministry’s spitefulness. He only had to flick a little with his wand and the whole country would lie in front of his feet, but he forbears it silently. He came back to finish his study although his magical abilities exceeded his teachers’.

“What’s the price for you give me back the cloak?” asked Harry. He talked enough with the Death to know; everything comes with a price.

“Price? There is no price this time, young Potter. All I want to ask in return is a favour. Never change and teach the people how to be like you.”

“Thank you,” smiled Harry.

“I have to go; somewhere they’re waiting for me. Severus, I got a message for you from Lady Faith.”

“Yes?” asked Severus shyly

“Give up the fight!” said the Death and disappeared.

Harry pulled the cloak to himself and embraced it.

“What does it mean that you have to give up the fight?”

“Poppy said if you are not feeling dizzy, you can go back to the feast,” said Severus and completely ignored Harry’s question. He helped him to get out of the bed, with a spell he fixed the folds on his shirt and tied his Gryffindor tie.

“Come on; everybody is worried about you.”

They walked back to the Great Hall hand in hand. At the door, Harry looked up questioningly to Severus. He didn’t want to let his hand go now that he has the chance to hold it.

“Can we…”

 

The rest of the question has vanished into the loud cheers what was coming from the Great Hall. A moment later familiar faces were all around him, and thousands of hands drift him far away from the only one he wanted to hold.


	4. Give up the fight

Severus walked back to the high table, where he informed Minerva and Poppy that Harry was well and he returned to celebrate. Then he moved to the back of the Great Hall to think.

Give up the fight.

Severus thoughtfully swirled the wine in his glass. Give up the fight. But witch one? He fought so many things at the same time.

He fought against the feelings in general. He had to live too long that no emotions can influence him, but since the war ended no one could command him. Long ago he wanted nothing more than experience feelings like other people. Happiness, sorrow, fear, excitement.  He envied everyone whom that was given because he had to functional a non-emotional spy for years. After the war, he got to know these feelings, and he had to come the conclusion that too many feelings could be terrifying. That's why Severus fought against the feelings.

Is this the fight what he should give up?

Severus had to learn that he can't put his feelings in his pocket, and there are things that he couldn't control. Such as heart and love. He tried everything not to let the love move into his heart, but once it was there and filled the emptiness. It's was wonderful and painful at the same time. He used to read a lot of love. The amazing, uplifting love that can break down walls. And what he got? A painful longing after a miracle that never will be his. Crying in lonely nights and whisper confession in the darkness. This love hurts Severus, so he fought against it. He struggled to remove Harry from his heart.

Is this the fight what he should give up?

But what Severus fought against most was Harry. He fought against this green-eyed monster who could make him laugh and happy, and break his heart in one single moment. He wanted and didn't want Harry at the same time. Sometimes he flattered himself that perhaps Harry's kindness and caring isn't just gratefulness. Sometimes he believed he has a chance. And then his pessimist self-break his dreams. _"Why would somebody like Harry want somebody like You? And what could you give him with your Death Eater past? You cannot be selfish to chain him to yourself. Let him soar."_

Or is this the fight he has to give up?

Severus emptied his glass. He would give up the fight if he knew which one. He spent the rest of the evening locked up in his thoughts.

Not long after midnight, he saw that Harry was sleeping on one of the tables. He went across the still partying student and gently shake Harry's shoulder.

"Why don't you go to sleep?"

"I'm not sleepy," answered Harry but he hadn't opened his eyes. Severus reached under his arms, and tired pull him off the chair.

"No!" protested Harry and suddenly even his sleepiness was disappeared.   
"Harry, what's wrong?"

"If I go to sleep it will end. Everything will be over."

Severus looked confusedly into Harry's tired eyes.

"Come on; you are tired and exhausted. You'd better go to bed."

 

Severus sat Harry on the bed and took off his shoes, and the boy looked around curiously.

"It's not the Gryffindor tower," he said sleepily

"No, it's my bedroom." smiled Severus and he took off Harry's tie and shirt. He gave a T-shirt to him and left him alone for a couple of minutes. When he went back to the room, Harry has already dressed, but he sat exactly in the same position where he left him. First, he thought he fall asleep in sitting but then he saw that Harry's back was shaking from the silent crying. He kneeled in front of him and held his hand between his.

"Do you want me to take you back to the Gryffindor Tower?" he asked.

Harry didn't answer just started to sobbing harder and slipped to the ground in front of Severus. He hugged the man as if his life depended on him. Severus hugged Harry with one hand, with the other he stroked his hair and neck. He rocked him slowly and waited patiently, but after ten minutes Harry was still sobbing with the same intensity, and Severus began to worry. He slightly loosened his embrace.

"Harry, you have to calm down. You have to tell me what's wrong because I can't help."

"Don't go" sobbed Harry and he held Severus more tightly   
"Foolish boy, I'm not going anywhere," said Severus and placed a little kiss on Harry's hair.

"Tell me, what's wrong," he whispered.

"I don't want you to go away."

"I've already told you I'm not going anywhere."

"But I do. I have to go... because... because I finished the school... and.. and... and if I'm not here you will not speak to me."

"Oh, my little lion. You think, if you aren't a student here we won't talk anymore?"

Harry nodded, he was still crying, and he didn't notice how Severus called him.

"Honestly Potter! Why on earth do you have an owl, if not for sending letters?" he laughed a little.

"But that's not enough! I do not want to mail! I want to see you. I wanna be with you. I want to spend every day with you."

Severus reached into Harry's jaw and lifted his head. Emerald green eyes filled with tears and hope. Just like Severus' heart.

"Say that again!" demanded Severus.

"I don't want to mail."

"Not that, you idiot."

"I want to be with you?"

"Every day?"

"Yes. Every day. With you."

That was the moment when Severus gave up all the damn fight he had ever fought. Harry wanted to be with him.

His hand was still on Harry's chin when he leaned forward and kissed him. Harry froze from the shock for a minute, but in the next one he kissed back passionately, and Severus moaned in his mouth. When they parted both of them were panting. Severus wiped away the last tear from Harry's flushed face.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this" murmured Harry  
"Oh I think I have " smiled Severus "Thank you, Harry, to gave me what I wanted the most."

Harry gently touched his arm.

"No Harry. I've already learned how to live with the Mark. What I wanted the most, deep down in my heart, was You."

Severus thought that a kiss could not be more passionate than the one he experienced before, but he was mistaken. Harry launched an attack filled with passion against his lips that he shivered in his whole body. Both of them had cursed the weakness of the human body for the need of the oxygen

"We should sleep," whispered Severus.

"Don't you seriously think that after such a tongue-fight we will sleep?"

"Come on" Severus tried to stand up, but Harry didn't let him "Sweetheart, you are going to get a cold if you still sit on the floor and my legs are numb. Let's go to bed."

Severus really wanted to sleep. Not that kissing with Harry wouldn't be a pleasant pastime, but Harry was exhausted just he tried to ignore it. But their heads didn't even touch the pillow they have stuck together again.

Hands disappeared under the t-shirts, following the other's body shape slowly, and their tongue almost became one in a gentle dance.

Harry cursed his lungs' weakness again when it was screaming for another dose of oxygen.

"We should really sleep."

"Forget it!"

"Harry, we will have plenty of time together."

Harry sighed dramatically, but he only achieved that Severus smiled and pulled him closer while he rolled his eyes. They had been lying in silent for minutes, and Severus began to calm down that Harry had finally fallen asleep when he spoke again.

"Severus?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Harry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took me more time than I thought. I still couldn't figure it out how should I write. Now I write everything in my own language and translate to English. But It took so much time because it's like I write one story twice. Maybe I should write everything in English, I don't know.  
> Anyway, thank you for your kudos and comments. I appreciate them, even every comment scared the sh*t out of me :D


	5. Meet again

Many years past since the day, when the Death appeared in Hogwarts’ Great Hall. Since then, the story has been completely transformed, become legendary and wilder than ever. Only two people know the true story. These two men lived in a tiny stone cottage in a small town not too far from London. Just like their first night together they were lying in bed, holding each other hands and they were listening to the crackling fire. Their black hair turned to white, and their faces were wrinkled, but in their eyes, there were love and happiness. Severus held his husband a little tighter. 

“Harry, I’m going to die tonight” he whispered.

“Don’t say this, Severus. We have plenty of time together.”

“We had plenty of time, Harry. You know we can’t avoid this. I know I won’t wake up in the morning.

There were tears in Harry’s eyes, Severus gently wiped them away.

“Don’t cry. You know the best that I will be in good hands.”

“I don’t wanna live without you” he sobbed

“And I don’t want to leave you, but you still have things to do here. I’m sure we will meet again soon.”

They were cuddling more tighter.

“I love you, Harry.”

“I love you too, Severus”

Harry had to spend so many lonely nights in that bed. Nothing could make up for Severus' absence. Only their children and knowing that Severus is with a friend could soothe his pain. 

After many years of Severus’ passing, Harry felt the Death’ cold breath, and he wasn’t particularly surprised when he appeared in his living-room. 

“Will you think I’m mad if I say I’ve missed you?” he asked as a greeting.

“You haven’t changed even a bit” The Death laughed

“That’s what you asked from me, or you don’t remember?”

If there were eyes under the hood, they would be full of tears. The Death sigh deeply, it was rare that he liked somebody.

“The time is here, young Potter.”

“I’m more than hundred years old. I wouldn’t call myself young.”

“And I’m more than thousand. For me, everybody is young, my friend.”

The Death stepped closer to Harry, but the man turned his gaze and crossed his arm.

“I can feel your emotions, Harry. Why are you afraid? You know you don’t have to be afraid. All of the living people you know me the best.”

“It’s not you that I’m afraid. I’m afraid of Voldemort. I’m not sure; I could face him again.”

“My dear friend, do you really think that You and Him will end up in the same place?” The Death held his bony fingers to him “Come they’ve been waiting for you.”

“Who?”

“Those who love you.”

There was a door next to the Death. Harry accepted his hand and let himself lead through. On the other side a dazzling whiteness waited for him, at first he didn’t see anything. However, he was surrounded by familiar voices.

“Snivellus! You are acting like a teenager before the first date. Calm down!” 

“Shut up Black! Do you have any idea how long I’ve waited for this?”

“I think I’ve waited longer for him than you,” said Sirius.

“I think I’ve waited longer than you two” it was James.

“I think all of you stop it! Lily snapped.

Harry was smiling while he was listening to the conversation.

“I know it’s rude to say, but I’m glad you are here,” said the Death softly “You have to make order here because I've never seen such a misbehaviour."

The whiteness was dispersing slowly and Harry could see his family. 

There were his parents, young and cheerful; Sirius and Remus unharmed. Beside them Molly and Arthur Weasley, who looked exactly like the first time when they met. Hermione and Ron laughed hand in hand; behind them the twins with a suspicious package. There were other faces, Minerva, and an always cheerful blue eyes, Dumbledore. Between them the young Colin Creevey with his camera. He immediately took a picture. Harry laughed out loud. And before them there was Severus. Severus, in his long black teacher robe, with his shoulder-length black hair and his eyes filled with love and passion. Harry run toward to him to jump on his arm. 

 

Not too far Lady Born and Lady Faith were watching them. The Death silently walked away and looked through a large window to the Land of Livings. Down there, son of Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Severus Potter-Snape, William Malfoy-Potter with his best friend, Regina Longbottom put on the Cloak of Invisibility and they went on another incredible adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end.  
> Although both of them died I don't think it's a sad story.  
> Thank you for reading this.

**Author's Note:**

> So here I am. My first multi chapter story. I know it's not too long, but I'm still afraid to share my works.  
> As I mentioned I'm not a native english speaker and I don't have beta, so all mistakes are mine, and I'm sure there will be plenty.


End file.
